


Complicated

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Those 100 [2]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter makes it his business to sort out Egon's mumbo jumbo for the rest of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This one is particularly short, but these stories seem to get progressively longer as I go

“Egon,” Peter stared down at the contraption on the lab table with a mixture of amusement and confusion on his face, “Why are you attaching a battery to a giant butterfly net?”

Egon favored the psychologist before him with an exasperated glance over the rims of his glasses before returning his attention to the contraption in question.  “It is not a giant butterfly net, Peter, it is a containment alternative to the traps.  When we cross paths with entities of a nonthreatening nature, they are often deterred by the force which the traps exert on them, even when putting them into a trap may be the only way to keep them out of harm’s way.”

At this point, Egon spared a glance at Slimer, who was floating placidly nearby, napping through the afternoon, “Ray and I theorize that this ectoplasmic containment net will provide a more welcoming alternative; it won’t detain large or malicious entities but it should be enough to contain and relocate smaller, weaker spirit classes.”

Peter quirked an eyebrow at the net, nodding pensively at the explanation Egon spouted, then shrugged.  “All I’m getting out of that is this is basically a big butterfly net for ghosts.”

Scowling, Egon nudged his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and sighed.  “If you insist on over-simplifying its purpose, yes, I suppose you could call it that.”

With a grin, Peter ambled around the side of the lab table and leaned against Egon’s back, murmuring in his ear, “Hey, as long as you’re gonna make everything sound complicated, I’ll be here to over-simplify it for the rest of the world.”


End file.
